Virulence Shards
by razorskiss
Summary: The Weasley family has been murdered and Ginny is left alone. She struggles to survive and begins to explore a darkness which has haunted her for many years. Through it all she becomes caught up in a very secret, very bitter, and very dangerous civil war.
1. Rogue

**Disclaimer**- All Harry Potter characters, locations, spells, ideas, etc copyright by JK Rowling. All other character basis ideas are the creations and the property of their respect authors. You may contact me for the full list of credits; there are far too many to list. All original ideas, stories, and characters are by me. Do not use their characters (mine as well) or put their stories on another page without my approval please.

**Fic background info**- I've always been rather attracted and interested in the character of Ginny Weasley. She's been rather underplayed/used so far in the HP books. She had a fair presence in HP 5, but it wasn't all that much significant. Note that this will most likely go under many revisions, as I tend to spend a great deal more time editing and rewriting parts rather than writing actual new material and this is the alpha version of this particular fic. Also note that this fic is set two years after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts and that I am assuming that the war between the Light and Dark sides of the magical community has continued to rage on. Oh, and I'm exercising a bit of poetic license here- Ginny's hair is going to be a darkish maroonish :O

As usual, any comments, criticisms, and flames (yes you may flame me, I will not take personal offense or any of the sort, staff members please do not delete any if there are, I very much welcome it for it is still feedback. Even comments of "YOU SUCK" will be greatly appreciated, for a) it'll amuse me to no end and b) an indication that as usual, I've managed to annoy someone with my style and type of writing), are always welcome.

Enjoy.  
-------------

**1-1**

"Stand back now, ladies and gents! Stand back! Give 'em some room!" 

The crowd milled about, laughing and joking, jostling each other in an attempt to get closer to the fun. There was a minor risk of getting hit by stray spells and getting injured, but after all it wasn't every day that one got the chance to watch a wizarding duel. Virginia Weasley offered a rare smirk to the heavens as she furtively edged closer to a fruit stand, it's owner preoccupied by the preparations of the two wizards. It wasn't often that such opportunities offered themselves to her. Her quick dexterous fingers snaked out, purloining several tangerines. Concealing two under her heavy cloak, she whipped out a curved blade, slicing the treat into quarters, allowing the sweet and tangy juice to quench her thirst. 

Wrapping herself tighter in her cloak in an attempt to help ward off the winter chill, she glanced into the healthy gathering of wizards and witches. Ginny walked around the edge of the crowds, carefully willing herself to be patient. She delicately let her fingers brush over the ends cloaks of the various groups of people, her fingers always searching, feeling. She allowed a slight murmur of disappointment to escape her lips. The moneybags she could feel were all much too heavy and would create too much noise and attract attention if she attempted to take any. Feeling slightly annoyed, she maneuvered her way into the crowd, placing herself in the middle of a group of excitedly betting witches. _Patience_, she told herself. _Patience, and you'll get your due reward_.

The two wizards thrust their cloaks aside despite the cold, and having finished their ritualistic preparations, nodded to each other and saluted, whipping their wands up and to their side. An expectant hush settled over the crowd. The two wizards, faces set in identical grim visages, bowed simultaneously and turned sharply, their boots echoing loudly against planks hastily set up as the dueling platform. With every eye glued to the two duelers and eagerly anticipating their first spells, Ginny easily managed to pick the pockets of a wily looking old wizard standing right in front of her. While his moneybag was inaccessible like the others earlier, his pockets did however produce a small bag, presumably one that contained smaller change. _Tsk tsk_, she thought to herself in mock despair. _When will you fools learn to take a firm grip on your possessions during such gatherings, no matter how trivial_? With a silent snicker she excused herself, pushing through the excited crowd and abruptly turned on her heel and marched off, the sounds of wands and spells clashing along with the roars of approval by the crowd fading in her ears. 

Making her way through the pedestrian traffic with her breath coming in foggy gouts, Ginny made her way to the Leaky Cauldron, an old and familiar place. Looking up at its aging and scarred sign she pushed through the worn door. Despite her cloak she was glad for the relative warmth of the place. She breathed deeply, taking in the familiar scents- the aromas of cooking wafting in from the kitchens, the strong smells of various drinks, the cigarette smoke that perpetually hovered in mists, obscuring much of the bar, and the ever present sounds of conversation as witches and wizards discussed topics ranging from elementary wand safety to the still ongoing war between the Dark wizards and the rest of the magical community. 

Ignoring the clicks of glasses and eating utensils and the gentle murmur of conversation within the tavern, she waded through the semi-visible murk of cigarette smoke. She frowned slightly in annoyed pain as she began walking up the stairs- one of the bystanders during the duel must have stumbled back onto her from the way her ankle protested as she put her full weight on it. Her being in a hurry to escape any possible detection must have unconsciously overridden any knocks or pains she obtained during her exit from the crowd. Thinking that many of the world's problems would be solved if there were an all-powerful healing spell for general pains, she fished in a pocket for her room key and turned the knob. Entering and closing the door behind her, Ginny sighed, brushing her long deep maroon hair out of her eyes. Throwing her cloak onto her bed, she examined the contents of the small bag of money she'd taken from the old wizard. Fingering the pieces of silver and bronze, she sighed again, a feeling of unusual guilt surging through her. Despite it not being worth that much- it would barely pay for tomorrow's lodging and meal- she still felt the guilt tear at her heart.

"What kind of life was this, living as a pickpocket and a thief? She murmured to herself, her deep chocolate eyes looking reproachfully back at her in the mirror. "Am I to just live at the Cauldron for the rest of my life, barely surviving, knowing that my luck won't last forever? What can I do, what do I have to do, where do I have to go..."

She closed her eyes as a silent tear slid down her cheek. Lowering her head she sunk to her knees, her hands clenched in helpless fists by her sides. She stayed in that position for long minutes, a thousand thoughts running through her head. The visions. The images. Dark figures slowly approaching, the moonlight glinting off their wands and knives, the screams of terror that sprung from-

"NO!" With a sudden snarl of frustration, hate, and pain, she closed her eyes and flung the bag of money across the room, scattering the coins in every which direction. Breathing heavily, she spun, her eyes her eyes burning into the mirror. Seething, she raised a clawed hand, clenching and unclenching her fingers.

"I'll find you... believe me, I'll _fucking_ find you..."

Her raging thoughts of revenge and pain was suddenly interrupted by a hasty scuffling noise outside her door as boots clunked loudly against the wooden floor. A knock came on her door followed by a voice. "Err, is everything all right Miss Reeves?"

Forcing herself to calm down, she struggled to even her voice. "Ah, um, yes, everything's quite alright thank you, just, ah, tripped over one of my shoes. Everything's alright Tom, really, there's no need for concern." 

The old wizened voice murmured an assent and shuffled off. Ginny waited until the sounds of his boots on the old wooden floors of the Cauldron faded before letting out a deep breath. Sighing, she began to pick up the fallen Sickles and Knuts, placing them back in the bag. Tossing it onto a nearby cabinet, she pulled off her clothes and put on an old sweater. Her eyes filled with tears as she stroked its soft lines, remembering the day, so long ago, when her mother made it for her, beaming with pride when she put it on, a goofy grin on her face. She waved her wand at the lamp, which sputtered out immediately, plunging the room into darkness. She smiled through her tears in the darkness as she slid into bed. Pulling the covers over her, she sniffed, her thoughts reminiscent of a time when she was safe, happy, and secure... 


	2. Recognition

**References/ideas that aren't mine**- a) Matrix quote from Agent training program b) quotes from Star Trek- The Next Generation, "Tapestry"

-------------  
**1-2**

"Time to wake up, Miss Reeves," a soft voice called.

Silence.

"Miss Reeves?"

A muffled voice, groggy with sleep, muttered something but the old owner of the Leaky Cauldron didn't catch it. A small smile pasted itself on Tom's craggy and old features. _I don't think I've ever had any customer who actually got out of bed at the appointed time,_ he mused. Setting aside a tray with a mug complete with saucer and spoon, he pulled out a large ring of old keys from a loop on his belt. Humming toneless to himself, he thumbed through them, finally selecting a small looped key. Quietly unlocking the door, he walked towards the bed, setting aside the tray on a cabinet. Tom glided over to the bed and its occupant, tightly snuggled up in layers upon layers of blankets. He leaned down and gently shook the form. "I would've let you sleep in a bit more milady, but this was the hour you requested awakening."

Ginny responded by burrowing deeper into the covers. "In a minute, in a minute..."

Tom bowed and smiled again. Pulling out his wand, he magicked over a battered and chipped old teapot and with a wave of his arm, hot water began to pour into the mug. Dropping a teabag into the mug, he placed it on a saucer and set it on Ginny's bedside table. "Earl Grey classic, Miss Reeves. Blend of China and Ceylon teas with the best oil of bergamot. Drink, it will warm you up wonderfully." 

Ginny mumbled her thanks as she yawned and sat up, cupping her hands around the warm mug. Tom bowed himself from the room, gently closing the door behind him. Ginny blew gently on the hot liquid, savoring the warmth of the mug as it spread from her fingers to her arms. She sighed contentedly and let the steam caress her face. She took a tentative sip and winced slightly, the hot liquid not cool enough to avoid burning her tongue. Putting the mug aside and sucking on her tongue, she rose fully out of bed with another yawn, stretching and absently scratching an itch on her left arm as she stared out the window. She could already see the pedestrian crowds hurrying along, witches and wizards with all sorts of shopping bags, boxes, and cages.

She sighed. Back home, the familiar hills and comfy tall growth of bushes and vegetation were always a comfort to her. She smiled faintly, recalling happier days when she would just walk through the fields, enjoying the weather and all of nature's beauty. She would walk through the fields, a huge smile pasted on her young face. Lying in the silkily smooth grass she would stare in childlike wonder at the beautifully azure sky or the inky black darkness of night without a worry in the world. There the night sky held no danger. There, the stars winked and smiled down at her and she imagined she could hear their soft giggling and laughter as their faint light caressed her cheek like a lover's embrace. There, silence was a sound onto itself. One did not just breathe in the silence, one drank it. She heaved a sigh once again, her eyes focusing on the alleyways filled with traffic. Back home things were isolated, quiet, and with the exception of her large family things were calm and serene, it was unusual for everyone to be in a hurry. Here, everyone seemed to be in a rush, bumping into others and walking on with nary an apology or request for forgiveness.

"All these lives, all these people," she whispered to herself, stretching out a long pale arm to tentatively brush her fingers across the icy pane of glass. "Ministry of Magic employees on official business, ordinary witches and wizards out for a day of shopping, various personnel who work here in Diagon Alley... all so immerged, so in a hurry, so dependent on this system of life, of a nine to five job, shopping and picking up supplies at seven, dinner at ten, bed at eleven... can't they fight it, fight out of their monotonous life? Don't they realize there's a war going on? Can't they come face to face their own mortality? Being such dreary people working at tedious jobs..."

She frowned in frustration, watching a group of merrily chatting witches jabber away at each other as they walked into some shop featuring dresses. "Don't they realize how fragile life is? How each important moment is, how at once they can be slain in the next four seconds?" she grumbled, rubbing her fingers tiredly across her brow despite the fact that she woke up. She sighed. "Fah. Who am I to judge these people, to talk in such a manner of people I don't know at all. Foolish girl, if you keep standing here muttering stupid things to yourself you're going to be-"

With a start she looked wildly around and threw a look at the ancient clock set on top of her bedside cabinet. 

It's glowing hands showed the time at 6:54.

Ginny swore silently to herself. Late again. She hurriedly threw her cloak over her shoulders and rushed out the door, grabbing her room key and the mug of warm tea on the way. Rushing downstairs and skidding to an ungainly halt, she shoved her undrunk tea back at the surprised innkeeper and adjusted her cloak. "Thank you very much for the tea Tom, but I'm already late for work and I've got to run." Squeezing by a number of groggy looking wizards stumbling into the tavern section of the Cauldron, she pushed past the rickety door and entered the river of Muggles walking past the entrance without a second a second glance. 

Tom blinked slowly in confusion and finally nodded, calling after her, "Ah, yes, of course Miss Reeves. Good day." He resumed scrubbing the table he was at with a dirty rag, absently taking a swig from the mug and setting it aside for later. 

Ginny rushed into the pedestrian traffic, dimly aware of the fact that she had just joined the ranks of the people she had disapproved merely a few minutes ago. Of course, these were Muggles, but they were much the same... in fact more so, she mused. With a mental shrug, she cast aside any thoughts on the lifestyles of wizards, witches, and Muggles, and concentrated on navigating through the thick stream of people. She was so intent on steering her way around those damnably irritating groups of slower walking people it came as quite a shock when she accidentally sidestepped into another person, causing both of them to stumble and collapse over each other. She shook her head and growled in annoyance to herself, and was about to voice an apology when she looked up and suddenly found herself gazing into a pair of very familiar brown eyes and hear a very familiar voice.

"Ginny?!" 

-------------  
**Author's note**- Sorry for the long update, I had another bout of writer's block after only like 400 words for 1-2. Longer chapters coming soon with (gasp?) dialogue and a lot more plot :] 


End file.
